The Administrative Core is responsible for overall planning of the Center, providing a direction and focus that are consistent with the mission of the NIEHS, coordination of all Center components, evaluation of progress, allocation of budgets and oversight of expenditures, and day-to-day operations. The elements of this Core are its Personnel and Programs. These are depicted in Table 1 and described below. TABLE 1: Elements of the Administrative Core PERSONNEL [unreadable] Director [unreadable] Deputy Director [unreadable] Center Administrator [unreadable] Administrative Staff [unreadable] Coordinator, Shared Instruments and Oversight [unreadable] Internal Policy Committee (IPC) [unreadable] External Advisory Committee (EAC) PROGRAMS [unreadable] Pilot Project Program [unreadable] Director's Fund [unreadable] Shared Instruments and Oversight [unreadable] Center Seminar Series [unreadable] Monthly Center Meetings [unreadable] Annual Retreat and Conferences [unreadable] Web Site